Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issue 27
Synopsis "By Demons Driven!" The Demon Etrigan and Swamp Thing fight the Monkey King and his manifestations of fear. Swamp thing commands Abby Cable to take Paul, an autistic boy in whom the Monkey King has taken an interest, to the swamp. She is reluctant to go, worrying about the two monsters she would be leaving him with, but Swamp Thing reminds her that he too is a monster. Elsewhere, at the site of his car accident, Matt Cable wakes in a delirium. As he begins to realize that he is bleeding to death, a giant fly comes to him, and speaks to him, claiming that death is not necessarily the only escape. As Abby and Paul rush to the swamp, Etrigan appears, having left the Swamp Thing to battle the Monkey King. He knows of the creature's mental connection with the boy, and believes that he can stop it by killing Paul as a necessary sacrifice. Before he can do so, though, Swamp Thing returns, and attacks him. In the confusion, Abby and Paul run further toward the swamp. Unfortunately, the Monkey King soon finds them. The fly explains to Matthew that he will soon bleed to death, and that in order to prevent this, he will have to agree to do something for the fly. Matt decides that he wants to live, and at the fly's urging, he opens his mouth, and allows it to crawl inside of his body. As the Monkey King attacks Abby, it assumes the form of her husband. Paul is so offended that it attacked Abby that he attacks it, crying out that he doesn't fear it, no matter whether it killed his parents, or takes any form. He manipulates the creature into taking smaller and smaller forms, until finally Etrigan plucks it from Paul's fingers and simply swallows it. Before leaving, Etrigan warns that whatever influenced Paul's parents to recite the invocation that brought the Monkey King to this world is a problem for Abby to deal with. She sends Swamp Thing to take Paul back to the school, as she attempts to confront the demon. Unfortunately, he has already transformed back into Jason Blood. He admits that he shares a body with the demon, but that he has no knowledge of Etrigan's warning. He notes, though, that Etrigan may be offering words of wisdom - perhaps even truth. Afterwards, Abby walks home in the rain, when Matt drives up to her in an undamaged car. He apologizes, and offers to drive her home. Appearances "By Demons Driven!" Individuals *Swamp Thing *Abby Cable *Etrigan *The Monkey King *A fly *Matt Cable *Jason Blood *Paul (A boy) Locations *Louisiana **Baton Rouge ***Elysium Lawns Residential School ***Houma Behind the Scenes *Coming Soon Notes *This issue is dedicated with awe and affection to Jack Kirby. Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Coming Soon External Links *''Swamp Thing (Volume 2)'' Issue 27 on DC Wiki *[https://comicvine.gamespot.com/the-saga-of-swamp-thing-27-by-demons-driven/4000-261286/ Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issue 27] on Comic Vine Category:Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issues